Words
by ajqt freetowrite
Summary: life was perfect, i had a handsome fiance waiting at home for me, and amazing friends that i all shared an apartment with. I was 22 in college and living the dream. Nothing in this momment could change that. Until IT happened.( some parts Based on Chris Medina's love story and his strength ) R&R PLEASE.
1. Easy so far

BPOV

Nothing could of been better i had the love of my life waiting at home for me, i had just finished my Starbucks shift and was ready to get home to snuggle up with my personal cudle toy. i was in bliss. i had met Edward at the age of 17 i had just moved into Forks to be with my dad cheif of police Charles Swan, but everyone called him Charlie. My mom Renne met my dad at collage they were in love and found out that they were having me a month later, i was born Isabella Marie Swan. At the age of 6 my parents decided that they were going to split up, they both wanted different things and who was i to stop them. Renne was alway the hairbrained one, always traveling and wanting to have fun. Charlie, on the other hand, was more like me he like quite things, to be in his own space with a beer in one hand and a remote in the other. Though, they never stopped loving eachother and for that i was thankful.

I moved to forks as i though it would be the best thing to do at the time, my mom wanted to travel and i wanted to stay put. As much as i enjoyed looking arond the world, i wanted to be home. Thats when we decided that moving to Charlies would be the best option. Charlie loved the idea, and in the next 5 months i was ready to move to Forks. When i got there i had to ajust to the weather... a lot. It rained almost constantly and when it wasnt raining, i was the perfect weather to die in, without a coat. The saturday i got there Charlie had told me that he had enrolled me in Forks only highschool , apart from LaPush. So on that rainy Monday morning i got in my rusty old truck, that Charlie had bought me as a welcome home present, and drove to the place that i would be attending for the next year.

In their i met what i never thought i would find, most of all in Forks, love. Edward was their leaning on the hood of his Volvo, listening to his Ipod feet crossed at the ankle. i stepped out of my truck and as i was walking passed him head down, i slipped and was going to fall backwards, the floor was still wet from the previous , Edward caught me around my waist and pulled me into his embrace, at that momment it was as if the world went away, and it was just him holding onto me. it was a momment i would cherish and never forget for as long as i lived. from their on we introduced ourselves, i met his friends who were getting out of a massive jeep at the time and witnessed my fall, by the first of the next month i was already accepted into the little group and i was so unimaginably happy. they were the coolest of people and i loved being around them.

Edward was a god, with sex hair, the one that said i just got out of bed after mindblowing sex and i dont give a damn, he was amazingly talented and was perfect from head to , Rosalie the incaranation of beauty with blond flowing hair and legs that went on for miles but proper fighsty if you got on the wrong side of her or her friends. then their was Emmett the guy who looked like he could knock you over with just one breath, but a real loveable hugable childish bear. Jasper was a charmer with his Texas accent and his wide white toothed smile, and he could predict your emotion even if you were miles apart. And Alice, there were no words to describe Alice a short Pixie sized fairy with too much engery that looked as if she was about to explode at any minute. but i love them all, just like a family loves one another, and we were inseprable.

by the second month, Edward asked me out in a romantic way, putting notes in my locker for everyday he had met me and notes signed from your secret admirer, on he last flower as i was reading the note whoever had witten in it had told me to turn around, when i did, i couldnt of been more thrilled. by the third date, he asked me to behis girlfriend, amd who was i to deny my heart and his. ever since then we had been together. i loved him and he loved me, and it didnt take long for us to confess this to eachother. By the time graduation came around we were all pleased to find out that we had been excepted into the same college, this made finding an apartment much easier as we all decided to by a house together with 4 rooms, as we were all going to share with our boyfriends and girlfriends, their was also one guest bedroom and 2 bathrooms, it was close the the college, and that made it all that better. all majoring in different subjects we headed into the life of college, the start of our lives as adults. it was amazing.

And thats where we are now at the age of 22 were all happily still living together, until college ends, though we are all engaged .Edward asked me to marry him at the age of 21, and it was perfect timing as Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper were also engaged, all around the same time. me and edward had made a promise that we were going to get married in 2 years. thats when we would be graduating from college so all our studies would be behind us. Now we were only a few months from getting married and i was over the moon.

Something was wrong. A car from the side of the street was coming foward at alarming speed towards the side of the oil truck that was infront of me it was going to hit the truck as soon as it drive forward, and i was going to be stuck in my car, since we were in the middle of the motorway. it was going to hit in seconds and i was jammed in a line of thousands of cars. I heard the sound of bolders crashing together as the car and the oil truck slammed into eachother the car flipped backwards in the air and i had no time to react or to try and get out of the car as i saw the blazing fire near my face i felt the the sting of the close fire, and what i was sure would be my last though i used it in the best way in could 'I love you Edward' When i saw black.

* * *

i hope you guys enjoyed it please R&R I am really excited to see what you thought of it.

X - ajqt freetowrite


	2. finding out

E.P.O.V

Nothing could get better, it wasn't possible. Just the thought of my Bella made me tingle with pride and joy. She was my everything. I had just finished coming back from a night class, phones weren't allowed in the medical room that i was in, and my battery had gone flat, draining any hope of calling Bella before i got home. I walked up the stairs to our apartment, well you could say i ran up them, but i couldn't help myself Bella and me were going to have some private time, if you know what i mean, i was smiling at just the thought of it. i shared the apartment with my 5 best friends, the ones i call family, because they really were.

I walking into the apartment , after jumbling my keys everywhere. I didn't expect what i saw when i walked through the door. I turned the corner, into the living room. The phone was on the floor, but that's not what was concerning. Alice was crying with her knees bent and her head on Jaspers shoulder, Rosalie was in the same position leaning on Emmett.

'hey' i was worried now ' what happened , where's Bella?' i moved into the apartment looking for her, i went into our bedroom , then thought of the kitchen. She wasn't in their either. I was scared, it wasn't funny anymore.

I walked back into the living room 'what's going on?' Alice turned her head to look at me , and burst into a new set of tears, as she came running to me, with her arms wrapped around my neck. 'Alice your scaring me , what's going on?' Alice leaned back and looked at me right in the eye, i looked behind me to see the rest with their heads down. 'Something bad happened Edward, you might want to sit down' i was pissed why wasn't she telling me what was going on ? 'Alice just tell me'. She took a step back and looked at me , and then she muttered the one of the few words that i never wanted to hear in my entire existence. 'Bella was in an accident '

I felt my knees go weak, then i saw black.

* * *

hoped you liked it guys, please R&R

-AJQT


End file.
